


Pascal's new clothing

by orphan_account



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just Pascal buying clothes, Micheletto approves
Relationships: Micheletto Corella/Pascal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Pascal's new clothing

**Author's Note:**

> a short causal ficklet about these two adorbs. no more words needed
> 
> as you may know by now; I am a little rusty in English and I will be thrilled if you would give me some feedback on my writing in the comments below.
> 
> Now I won't drag this any longer and let this show on the road.
> 
> Enjoy!

He was tired, waiting for his husband to finally decide if he likes the clothes or not, even if he will buy them in the end or not. this all thing was meaningless to him and Micheletto just wanted to go home, spend quality time with the man he loved and promised to cherish. He sighed defeated at the call of his name and a request to bring yet another set of clothes from the vast collection the store had. He was surprised that there are any left since Pascal decided to try almost everything there was hanged in the store. He handed the clothes and his eyes glinted at the sight, even though it was just for a moment. His eyes caught a glimpse of everything from that lithe and lovely figure practically embraced with the clothes that complimented his posture and more. Those pants he was so annoyed by earlier weren’t looking too bad now, almost too well as his eyes glanced past Pascal’s perfect ass. He cursed silently at the view, alluring enough to ravish the boy in an instant. Yet the charm of absolute adoration was broken with a click of Pascal's tongue followed with a squeaky whine, telling him 'no peeking!' because he was not ready yet, he was told.

As always Micheletto tried to oblige to his word and obediently averted his eyes, hardly controlling his well-trained manners when came to his pretty little devil. he never failed to irritate him and thrill him at the same time. But that was Pascal he Micheletto let him do whatever he wanted. ‘’baby, you done?’’ he sounded genuinely curious and the prolonged anticipation was slowly starting to pucker at his bored mind. Aargh! Screw it! He cursed to himself and without warning got into the wardrobe, surprising his boy if his little squeak was anything to go by.

‘’Micheletto! What are you doing?’’ Pascal sounded a bit angry but he could never be really angry at his sexy husband which eyes practically glued to his ass in those pants. ‘’Not so bad now huh?’’ He mocked, smiling back as his heart skipped, living the reactive he was given. He laughed as Micheletto countered with ‘’hmm, now that I see it, it was worth the wait’’, his voice lightly hinting on that low growl at the end, sending Pascal all kinds of shivers down his spine and it was thrilling to the boot.

‘’so what do you think about the rest?’’ he asked, teasing his husband with light pecks on his cheeks, practically throwing himself into his arms in that small booth of a changing room. He felt a slight blush heating his face, deep red spreading slowly up to his ears whispered compliments were thrown towards his way, strong hands palming his ass. He squeaked, mouth spreading into a wide smile, showing his teeth at the wicked ways of his husband. he trembled in his arms, his groin feeling the familiar pressure in his new-not bought yet- pants which were quite dangerous as Micheletto’s whispered turned into the dirtiest fantasies Pascal’s never knew he needed to experience up until now and God damn him himself if he won’t make it true. So with a swift escape he rushed to the counter, paying for the clothes no matter how many, he took everything he picked up, he did not care, for Micheletto will make use of them all. He slyly smiled at the stunned man, his cheeks still red, his head in the clouds as he remembered all those things his husband will do to him.

Micheletto sheepishly came out of the changing room, obviously still recovering from Pascal’s fastest escape he just witnessed and cleared his throat, his cheeks blushing as well. He walked up to his husband that already was picking up the bags filled with clothes, as he was handed out the receipt. ‘’now shall we?’’ he asked innocently, looking up as if nothing happened moments ago. Micheletto chuckled at his little devil, kissing his forehead on the way out of the store as they both had a goal in mind to get to their house as fast as the can.

**Author's Note:**

> here you go. you made it through another one hehe


End file.
